


Art and Fanmix for "The Everlasting Gaze"

by Gryph



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Community: smallfandombang, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryph/pseuds/Gryph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art and fanmix inspired by The Everlasting Gaze by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/rsk110">rsk110</a> for <a href="http://smallfandombang.livejournal.com">smallfandombang</a>. AU for the second half of S3, where a group of the survivors finds a settlement in Manhattan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art and Fanmix for "The Everlasting Gaze"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Everlasting Gaze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/756478) by [coveryourheads (rsk110)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsk110/pseuds/coveryourheads). 



> I really loved the angsty mood of this story, with it's themes of lost, longing, and a kernel of hope. The story cover focuses more on the gray devastation that Daryl lives with in a wintery Manhattan, while the mix focuses more on the relationship that gives him (and me) so many feelings.

Story Cover:

  
[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/48013/48013_original.jpg)

 

Mix (with cover art):

  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/46346/46346_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/46282/46282_original.jpg)  
[Download](http://anonym.to/?https://www.box.com/s/dtvncp9q8s4aa12lk7ra)  
(80.5MB zip § 16 songs, covers, lyrics)

**01 The Everlasting Gaze § Smashing Pumpkins**  
We all want to hold in the everlasting gaze  
Enchanted in the rapture of his sentimental sway  
But underneath the wheels lie the skulls of every cog  
The fickle fascination of an everlasting god  
You know I'm not dead

**02 Ghost § One Less Reason**  
Now I write words down for ghost and I couldn't help but notice  
Was that just goodbye, you know I couldn't tell  
A heart that's made of gold doesn't mean that it's for sale  
You taught me how to love and set me up to fail  
Gave me prayers without the words, a cross without the nails  
And let me go

**03 Can You Save Me? § Hoobastank**  
I've been here before and I don't like it  
I'm trying to find where I went wrong  
'Cause I never want to feel the way I do right now ever again  
Totally lost and all alone  
Can you save me?  
Can you save me from myself?  
Cause I've lost it all again  
And I think maybe  
You're the one who can pull me out  
Of the holes I always dig

**04 Breakable § Fisher**  
Tell the world that he's breaking your heart.  
Go tell the world, nothing's ever your fault.  
Go tell them all...  
And every time you throw him to the floor,  
Why are you surprised to see he's breakable?  
And every time you push him to the wall,  
Why are you surprised to see he's breakable?

**05 Farewell § Apocalyptica**  
 _instrumental_

**06 Down § Jason Walker**  
I shot for the sky, I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
Never know why it's coming down, down, down.  
Oh I am going down, down, down, can't find another way around  
And I don't want to hear the sound of losing what I never found.

**07 Broken § Firewind**  
It's breaking my heart to see you walkin' through the night  
It's breaking my heart to see you fall, no one insight  
It's breaking my heart you feel you've given up the fight  
It's breaking my heart when you can't see what's wrong or right  
Don't wanna see you fall from grace  
Don't wanna see you fall from empty space  
I lost the best thing that I had in life  
Lay your head on my shoulder tonight

**08 Lost § Within Temptation**  
She's lost in the darkness, fading away  
I'm still around here screaming her name  
She's haunting my dream world, trying to survive  
My heart is frozen, I'm losing my mind  
Help me, I'm buried alive  
Buried alive

**09 I Will Wait § Mumford & Sons**  
And I'll kneel down, wait for now  
I'll kneel down, know my ground  
Raise my hands, paint my spirit gold  
And bow my head, keep my heart slow  
'Cause I will wait, I will wait for you  
And I will wait, I will wait for you

**10 Here Without You § 3 Doors Down**  
A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face

**11 Demons § Imagine Dragons**  
They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul, I need to let you go  
Your eyes, they shine so bright, I want to save their light  
I can't escape this now unless you show me how  
When you feel my heat look into my eyes  
It’s where my demons hide, it’s where my demons hide  
Don’t get too close, it’s dark inside  
It’s where my demons hide, it’s where my demons hide

**12 Scars § Anna Nalick**  
I'm not going home without you,  
I'll save your life, not going home without you,  
I'll make this right, and wait all night if that's what it takes.  
And my reflection shows we're clinging to dear life  
but I won't let us go, we'll make it through all right.

**13 Storm § Lifehouse**  
If I could just see you everything would be all right  
If I'd see you this darkness would turn to light  
And I will walk on water  
And you will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost into your eyes  
I know everything will be alright  
I know everything is alright

**14 End of the Road § Sentenced**  
Is life over, this life's over?  
Or has it only just begun?  
It grows colder, starts to molder.  
Coming apart yet still not done  
Forever one

**15 It’s Not Over § Daughtry**  
Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me, but you're the only one.  
It's not over.

**16 Until the End § Quietdrive**  
Don't forget me my love, my love  
I won't forget you my love, my love  
To the end of the world and back  
Until the end of time no one can stop me if they tried  
The darkest days, the darkest nights  
I won't stop until the day I die  
Until the end of the world, my love  
To the end of time


End file.
